1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a walk-assistive robot and a method of controlling the walk-assistive robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walk-assistive apparatuses are apparatuses that assist a user in performing the act of walking. The user may have trouble walking for various reasons including weak leg muscular strength due to, for example, an innate reason such as a genetic defect, or for an acquired reason such as a disease or an accident.
Walk-assistive apparatuses may include walk-assistive cars and walk-assistive robots. In walk-assistive cars, a rotation unit and a support for supporting a user are installed and the rotation unit and support are moved in response to a pushing force exerted by the user.
On the other hand, walk-assistive robots are fixed to a user's legs and supplement a shortage of force required for walking by applying the force required for walking to muscles. For example, the walk-assistive robot may be fixed to the user's thighs or shins and assist with motions of muscles and joints using various mechanical units, such as a motor, and the like, to assist the user in performing the act of walking. However, conventional walk-assistive robots may not anticipate a category of terrain before the walk-assistive robot encounters the terrain. Therefore, a conventional walking assistance robot may abruptly start and/or stop providing assistance to a wearer thereof.